


The Muppets: Most Knotted

by BarryJay



Category: Muppets From Space (1999), Muppets Most Wanted (2014), Muppets Now (TV), Muppets Tonight, The Muppets (2011), The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types, The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Erotic Clubhouse (Dropout), F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, It's inspired by that, M/M, Multi, Muppet Sex (The Muppets), Muppets Omegaverse, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, this is a parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryJay/pseuds/BarryJay
Summary: The Muppets once again find their (porn?) studio in peril and must make a movie to save it! Of course hijinks ensue and plans don't go as planned. Turns out when it's Muppet Mating season things can get complicated.------------------------This is a parody work inspired by The Erotic Clubhouse available on Dropout.Thank you and we are sorry.
Relationships: Camilla the Chicken/Gonzo the Great, Gonzo the Great/Chickens, Gonzo the Great/Pepe the Prawn, Kermit the Frog/Camila the Chicken, Kermit the Frog/Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog/Miss Piggy/Camila the Chicken, waldorf/statler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Muppets: Most Knotted

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190971712@N04/50582267256/in/dateposted-public/)

We find ourselves on another perilous muppet crazy adventure, once again the gang is trying to save the studio. (Porn Studio?) It was the middle of mating season for all of muppet-kind, and even though they knew they needed to be focused on saving their (porn?) studio with the making of their next (porn?) movie, all the muppets could think about was each other’s hot, velvety, and plushy bodies.  
Cold cut turkey falls haphazardly out of Kermit the Frog's mid day BLT. He was trying so hard to eat his sandwich fast so that the movie production could continue but all he could think about was the fact he had to make his sandwich with turkey and not bacon (A BLT with TURKEY!?) because Miss Piggy’s hot juicy ass. As he leaned down to pick up the turkey, unbeknownst to him, Camilla was watching and she made her chicken coos as she saw his gaping muppet hole just begging to be filled with a hand, or a cock (get it?). But then, she noticed that the meat was not bacon, it was turkey, was Kermit trying to signal her that he wanted to change alphas? He had always belonged to Miss Piggy ever since he and his previous Beta lover Gonzo had broken things off. It hit him hard and he found himself prostrated at the hams of Miss Piggy’s LOVE BITE!

* * *

  
Meanwhile, on set, there was a loud crash as someone’s velvety ass hit the floor having fallen from the rafts of the studio. It was Walter and Pepe, embracing each other passionately, but also in pain because their tiny bodies had fallen twenty feet (20 FEET), creating a massive hold in the floor of the stage.  
Kermit’s muppet hole throbbed as Miss Piggy squealed in anger at the two men now in the hole on the stage.  
“WHAT THE HELL!? YOU HAVE DOOMED THE STUDIO!!” She says in her loud but sultry Alpha voice.  
Camilla, taking this moment of Miss Piggy’s distraction, decided that she had to take the opportunity gaping in front of her and she rushed over to kermit. “Bawk! Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!! Bawk… bawk, bawk? Bawk.” She said (which of course means, Kermit! Quick, while miss piggy is distracted!! I must know… do you want me to claim you? I would love to fuck you.”). Kermit did not understand chicken however, because that was Gonzo’s thing, and so he said, “Uh Sorry Camilla, I think I’m going to need Gonzo to translate.” But when he looked over to grab the big sexy nose of the blue muppet whatever he had already gone to tend to the two “men” in the large hole, protecting them from Miss Piggy’s Alpha furry.  
“Miss piggy!” Gonzo shouted in furious passion, “Leave them alone! It was obviously an accident, you pig!” which was kind of a racist thing to say.  
“Shut up!” She screamed at him, “What would you know, you beta-cuck?” which wasn’t racist, but was kind of fucked up to say.  
Gonzo with a few tears in his eyes, glanced back at his lover and Alpha Camilla, who was Bawking sensually at the green frog. It was all too much, and the muppet ran out of the room to somewhere else. Probably where the casting couch/ nurses office is?  
“What the-?” Said Miss Piggy, not having expected Gonzo to run off like that. She turned to see what he had been looking at, only to find HER omega in the arms (wings?) of another alpha. That chicken bitch! Of ALL the times to make a move on her man, it had to be during MATING SEASON!? This was a professional environment and it was in the contract to not make such advances as muppet musk was very strong and silly Omegas like Kermit just couldn’t say no to a good cum dump.  
Miss Piggy seductively snapped her fingers, “Fozzy! Sweetums! Get these two to the Nurse’s Office NOW!” The two omegas immediately acquiesced, their velvet STINKING of musk and embarrassment. Without once glancing back, she strutted over to the office kitchen (which was just off stage as sort of a little set of it’s own?), heels clacking as she did so.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, in the Casting Nurses Office, Gonzo wept loudly, howls of pain and remorse, as Camilla said that her only Omega’s would ever be the brood of sexy chickens that she commanded. He would always be her special boy. BUT THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT KERMIT’S MUPPET HOLE!!! “AWOOOOOOOOOoOoOo” He cried.  
As he cried, Sweetums brought in Pepe and laid him down gingerly on one of the nurse’s beds/casting couches and quickly behind him came Fozzy struggling to carry Walter in his weak omega state. They quickly left, embarrassed to hear Gonzo weeping so openly, tails between their legs. Walter, struggling to sit up, looked over at Gonzo, “Gonzo?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh-It-” He couldn’t make himself say it, “Let’s just say, I have lost an alpha and a brood all in one day.” He was still leaking tears down his soft and supple cheeks. The Musk of Walter was cheering him up though, as he was a Beta and Walter was a weak Omega, ripe and fertile. (plus he was recently single!!)  
“Oh, Gonzo,” Walter said with a sad sigh, “Camilla is crazy to let you go, any Alpha… or omega…. Would be lucky and soaking wet to have you as their beta. I know…. I would.” Pepe looked over at Walter with an over dramatic gasp, “Excuse me?” He asked in his horrible racist accent, “We were JUST making love, mi amor!” Even though him and Walter were definitely NOT in a committed relationship. Gonzo’s cheeks (both sets) reddened at Walter’s suggestion, he was intoxicated by  
this very manly muppet. But Pepe’s interruption and challenge made the hair on the back of his body prickle with anger, his Alpha leaning Beta tendencies kicking him into protective mode.  
“Last I checked, you haven’t claimed Walter at all Pepe,” He growled baring his teeth, his nose throbbing with fury. “He is free to decide who he wants to submit to.” Pepe’s body trembled hearing Gonzo’s protective growl. His body betrayed him, emitting a strong, fishy, creamy musk that Gonzo’s huge schnoz easily detected.  
“Why Pepe, you seem a little nervous?” Gonzo said with a smirk, and a challenge. He waited as his taunt stood in the musky air and Pepe could not do anything other than preserve his pride by lunging at Walter! In a flash of blue Gonzo had Pepe pinned to the ground, the prawn man shaking eyes wider than his usual wide eyes. Gonzo dragged his pulsating nose across Pepe’s small and weak body from neck to crotch, sniffing as a drug dog might at a backpack left in an airport alone. That smell could only be-  
“You’re no Beta..” Gonzo Growled trailing off.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
“You chicken bitch!” Screeched Miss Piggy as she lunged to throttle Camilla’s neck. “I’m gonna fry you!”  
“Miss Piggy! No!” Shouted Kermit in despair, “It’s not like that I swear!”  
“Bawk! Bawk, bawk! Baaaawk!” (Back off Piggy! He’s mine!) Chirped Camilla. And unlike Kermit, Miss Piggy also being a farm animal, completely understood.  
Kermit did that thing where he flopped around haphazardly arms wiggling idiotically, mouth agape to the sky. “StoOoOoOp! We have to save the studio!”  
“Kermit! You idiot Omega! Can’t you see she’s trying to steal you with her seductive egg-laying ways! You’re hot and ready for the taking! Just like a Little Caesar’s pizza.” She still had her hams around Camilla’s neck. ,  
Kermit looked up at his queen, pathetic and weak and extremely turned on, on the ground now with his muppet hole wet and agape between his legs. “W-we have to save the st-” but Camila cut him off, “BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK!” (I have an IDEA) and in unison, Miss Piggy having understood where Camila was going and also being deeply enthralled by her Omega’s hole shouted, “BY MAKING A PORNO!!”  
“Miss piggy!” He yelled, “That’s a great idea! But WHICH OF YOU is going to TO?” He said, practically whining, ready to be filled with eggs, ham and cum, like a dirty breakfast burrito. Call Kermit, Dr. Seuss, because he was ready to make a story (porno) about Green Eggs and Ham.  
“We Both Will,” “Bawk Bawk Bawk”  
Miss Piggy and Camila said in perfect dominating unison. Kermit’s green velvet dicklet squirted precum just now hard enough to be seen.

* * *

Back at the Casting Couch….

By this time Gonzo had dragged Pepe’s pathetic shrimpy body up onto the casting couch and on top of Walter. “Pepe you need to be reminded of your place,” Gonzo growled commandingly as he pressed Pepe’s tight muppet hole onto Walter’s now exposed velvety muppet shaft. Gonzo grabbed some of Pepe’s precum and used it as a lube unnecessarily on Walter, as the muppety man was soaking wet with desire, and began to fuck the very manly muppet then and there. (AND HOW)  
Suddenly, Gonzo looked over and realized that the camera that was always fixated on the casting couch/nurse’s table was turned on, recording, and broadcasting live. Sweetums must have bumped it on the way out with his massive badonkadonk. He quickly grabbed Pepe’s chin and jerked it so that Pepe could see what he saw. “Say hi,” He said in a deep guttural growl, “To the viewers at home.”  
Pepe felt utterly used and degraded as another Omega (AND IT WAS WALTER OF ALL OF THEM) fucked his virgin hole roughly. He couldn’t help but moan wordlessly in spanish words of love, as his natural instincts took over and he went full OMEGA.  
It wasn’t long before Pepe came at least three times, his virgin body not ready for the pleasure and humiliation he was experiencing. Beneath him, he heard Walter moaning and whimpering as that beast of a beta Gonzo gave him everything he had (and everything Pepe wanted and needed). Why had he spent so long denying his omega self he questioned when he could be getting Gonzo’s knot instead of this pathetic omega dick.  
Sure enough, Gonzo was knotting, filling up Walter with his thick and meaty knot. Cum splooging endlessly out of Gonzo’s penis filling up Walter and almost instantaneously Walter felt himself become fertilized. He would be pregnant with Gonzo’s offspring. The only thing he wanted more was to be claimed. In a surprising turn of events Gonzo bit down hard onto Pepe first claiming him with his love bite and a promise of pregnancy in the near future. And immediately after he crushed Pepe leaning down to claim Walter as well.  
“Now, Pepe, if you act like a good little boy, you can be getting this knot soon too, okay? But for now, you'll just have to watch.”  
And this scene ended with the muppets covered in cum and love bites, a new power thruouple formed to boost the Muppet Porno ratings to a 4.5 stars! BUT THEY NEED 5 TO KEEP THE STUDIO!!

* * *

The scene was set and the hole was patched (only okay though) and Kermit sat sandwiched between the busty and voluptuous Miss Piggy, and the busty and voluptuous Camila the Chicken. Both Alpha women had their massive throbbing erections that they had been holding back all this time, pressed together and ready to enter Kermit’s gaping and pulsating and dripping muppet hole.  
The clapper clapped, and someone shouted “ACTION” and in an instant both of the members were deep inside Kermit as he yelped with unexpected fullness. “OoOoOoO fuuuUuUck” he practically screamed as his insides were churned by these powerful cocks (get it?). He had never had TWO Alphas fight over him and his mind was filled with the sounds of Miss Piggy aggressively tonguing down Camila’s beak and throat. They both shook the sad little frog’s body with their growls. Miss Piggy pulled back and shoved her hooved fingers into Kermit’s hot and wet maw, spit trickling down his face as she fucked his other hole greedily. Meanwhile Camila clamped down on his neck opposite Miss Piggy’s mark, claiming him as the cum dumpster he was. His whole being would be to suck, and fuck, and give birth and he was in Omega Muppet heaven. It was not long before both women knotted inside him making him feel as if his seams would rip and his stuffing would spill. His green slimy frog cum, burst like confete from his micropenis all over Miss Piggy’s juicy fat tits. He was filled to the point of his stomach bulging with ham scented cum and eggs as they made Green Eggs and Ham out of his ass.  
Suddenly the director called the scene and he got a phone call saying the Muppet Porn studio now had a 5 STAR RATING!

THEY DID IT! THEY SAVED THE STUDIO!  
And they might have just found love along the way.

* * *

“Waldorf! Did you see that!?” Statler shouted, his dick fully inside of Waldorf’s hot and wet boy pussy.  
“Huh?!” Waldorf shouted, “Of course not! I’ve been asleep this whole time!” The two men both hohohoed in unison at the awful joke.  
“I mean,” Statler said, as he began to cum, “I’ve heard of animal farm but this is ridiculous!”  
“HOHOHO!” Both men shouted, cum spraying everywhere  
THE END!!!!


End file.
